2028
by Bluenet13
Summary: The Deeks-Blye family recalls the father's day that started it all and 10 years of memories.


_It has been a bit since I've been here. This last month started with some health issues and I stopped writing for some time. Whatever confidence I had kinda disappeared and I have been struggling a bit to fully get back to it. I wrote this back in March and just had to edit it, so I decided it's finally time to post again. I hope you all enjoy._

 _*If anyone here is still with me and that other story I have not finished, I apologize for the long wait, and promise I'm working hard on the last "Ghost" chapters and hope to update soon.*_

* * *

Tiny feet on hardwood floor, and half-suppressed giggles carried by the wind, arouse the snoozing couple in this sunny Sunday morning. The sounds of the Pacific waves crashing on the shore and cries of the early-rising seagulls, welcoming a new morning to the City of Angels.

Partially opened blue eyes, and sleep still clouding his mind, Marty Deeks lifted himself from his pillow and turned towards the bedside table… _6:13 a.m._ His sight then zeroed on the date, _June 18, 2028._ But before he could make sense of what it meant, he noticed two mops of blonde hair running into the room and jumping onto the bed. A groan from his sleeping beauty followed, and then more chuckles from his excited children.

"Happy father's day, daddy…" Girl and boy announced, as they pushed a messy-wrapped package into their father's chest.

"Good morning, Summer, Jas, Kens." Kissing each in their blonde curls, and then his now awake wife on the lips, Marty thanked his daughter and son for the gift and hugged them both, as the kids further snuggled in the middle of their parents embrace.

Sighing contently, he then moved to unwrap the present and found himself tearing up as a handmade scrapbook was revealed from the torn paper, the words _10 years of memories_ written in the front in blue paint and covered in glitter.

Turning to the left, Deeks stared at his wife lovingly and raised his eyebrows in a silent _"your doing?"_ But after only receiving a smile and shrug in return, turned his focus back to the book as he opened the first page.

The next hour was spent looking at each handmade page in extreme detail, as the Deeks-Blye family enjoyed recalling the past that had brought them to this amazing present.

The first double-page, titled _how it all started_ , was covered in pictures of the couple's early NCIS days, and a little drawn map of LA with a star pointing the Mission's approximate location, and a heart the address of the old MMA gym where Tracy had met Jason. The drawing looked more like a scribble but for the celebrated father, it was a work of art.

The next three pages detailed the partner's history leading to the summer of 2018, 10 years in the past. A picture of an ice rink adorned a corner of one page, a raccoon the bottom, and a drawn fern flower and a sun occupied the center of the paper.

Then came another map which brought tears to the proud parent's eyes. It was another scribble that tried to represent the world, and approximate locations for Mexico, Romania, Russia, Afghanistan, Syria and Vietnam were signaled with simple objects like an ice-cream cone, a cellphone, a helicopter, and a jungle. All innocent pictures representing what the children remembered of the lightened bedtime stories shared by their parents, but none the full extent of what those trips had meant to them.

 _Summer 2018_ was the title of the newest section, with a picture of the couple's first kiss after being officially declared husband and wife. More pictures of the beach wedding followed: Of their first dance, with the moms, Hetty, Sam as best man, Nell as maid of honor, Eric as wedding officiant, Callen walking Kensi down the aisle, and a final one of everyone together bringing the section to a close. That final one bringing a laugh to the family because of Deeks' disgruntled stare at Guy standing with his arms wrapped around Roberta's torso.

The following segment was full of the sunny beaches, and joyful moments of their honeymoon in Hawaii. A picture of the couple surfing together, and another of the luau they had enjoyed on their last night on the island, the obvious highlights of that unit.

The next page brought the image of a baby boy with blonde hair, and big, brown eyes, with the words _bringer of treasure_ written at the bottom. Jasper Deeks, who had indeed been a treasure for his parents when he had been welcomed into the world back in March 2019. After much debate and some big arguments, their boy had been the sign that ended their lives in NCIS, bringing to them a newfound joy they had never imagined.

A picture of a red-cheeked, blue-eyed newborn, with the words _Summer Deeks_ written at the top, was the first page of the next section, and was followed with more recollections of September 2022, when the couple had welcomed their little girl into their loving family. Their daughter was a bundle of giggles, and the sunshine of their lives, always exhibiting a smile that lightened their whole world.

More drawings, and pictures followed the next pages, documenting the growth of their children to the five, and nine, years they were now. Many also including their mothers, and the ex-NCIS teammates that had forever remained family, and the words _aunt, uncles,_ and _grandmas_ adorning various pages.

The last section which led to the present day, included many milestones in the family's past. Some of their household: Birthdays, school graduations, children's first steps, first time standing on surfboards, Deeks making lieutenant and taking charge of LAPD's undercover unit, and Kensi opening her shooting school. But also, many more belonging to their extended family and friends: Kamran's and Aiden's military graduations, the Wonder Twin's wedding and Callen's celebration after becoming the newest Assistant Director of NCIS.

A picture of the family under a sunny LA day, and with the beach at their backs, bringing the scrapbook to a close, and the words _what now?_ a laugh to the parents as they hugged their children close and thanked the universe for moments like this.

-x-x-x-

With Kensi taking care of their little girl and Jas old enough to shower on his own now, Deeks was left alone to enjoy a quick but relaxing shower as his mind went back to the section of the scrapbook titled _Summer 2018_. Their wedding was the obvious reason why that particular summer had been important, but someday, when the kids were old enough, mother and father would share with them how a day, back in June 2018, had served to shape their future and jumpstart the family they now relished.

 _June 17, 2018. Kensi and Deeks waking up late after their latest case had extended until Saturday, leaving the NCIS couple exhausted and desperately needing the rest. A quick shower signaling the start of the day, before agent and detective enjoyed a home cook breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, then leaving the house an hour later._

 _As any Sunday the blonde man had thought they were driving to the beach, but after Kensi missed the exit and just kept going, he inquired and was surprised to hear they were going to the cemetery._

 _It was father's day and the brunette woman insisted it was time to let old demons go. To stop living in the shadow of their parents and really take reign of their own selves and futures. Deciding that visiting their father's graves was a good first step, she had convinced her boyfriend that it would be worth it._

 _A few hours after waking up they found themselves sitting in the grassy area surrounding Donald Blye's gravestone, Kensi's eyes shining with unshed tears as she shared stories of her childhood and the day she had learned her father had left her. Most of the memories were happy recounts of camping days, shooting practice, airport goodbyes, welcome home parties, and late night snacks watching TV, but she also talked about the missing stories she now knew, and of the dark things her father had done as part of the Marines. Eventually, in between silent tears and Deeks comforting hand drawing circles on her back, she was able to forgive her father and mother for the lies, and just value them for the good they had instilled in her._

 _Another hour later, and after much reluctance on Deeks' part, the couple found themselves sitting on the curb next to Gordon John Brandel's gravestone. With darkened eyes, and slightly shaking hands, the blonde man also shared stories of his childhood, both the good and the bad, and of the last day he had ever seen his father. After holding strong for most of the stories, the dam broke as he recounted the Thanksgiving night in which he had been forced to shot his father. In between desperate sobs, then quiet sniffles, and always with Kensi's hand strongly held in his, the detective was able to admit he wished he had been able to confront his father as an adult, and that the man hadn't been taken away by a damn car accident. Ultimately, Marty Deeks had been able to say to the sky that he forgave him, too._

 _Father's day 2018 had ended with the still unmarried couple enjoying some fish tacos and the sunset on the beach. Snuggled close to each other, and both feeling comfort in having been able to make peace with their old demons and thus, taking an important step towards becoming parents themselves. Neither knowing at the time that the seed was really closed to being planted and in just nine months they would be welcoming their baby boy into the world. That day bringing an end to their retirement talks as Jas' newborn cry had been all they needed to hear to realize they couldn't risk their lives anymore._

The cold water of the shower brought Deeks out of his memories and he turned surprised to look at his wife standing just outside and with her hand still on the shower handle. "What was that for?" He asked in a high-pitch, laughing voice, as he stepped outside and grabbed a towel.

"I called your name three times but you were lost somewhere… What were you thinking about?" Kensi asked as she took the towel from her husband's hand and wrapped it herself around his shivering body. Taking advantage of the moment to press a kiss to his lips and brush his damp curls away from his eyes.

Drawing his wife closer to him and breathing in his favorite scent, Deeks closed his eyes as he simply said, _father's day 2018,_ knowing Kensi would understand without the need for more words.

Nodding surely, Kensi hugged Deeks back as she also thought back to that day, 10 years in the past.

" _I wished you had told me the truth… And that we could have enjoyed your last years together as a family."_ She remembered some of the words she had said that day to Don's grave. _"But I understand, and you're still you, and I am who I am today, thanks to you."_

" _I will never understand why you did what you did. Why you hit mom that first day, and why then you also took it out on me."_ She also recalled her then boyfriend's words to Gordon's grave. _"But I'm this Martin, and not the worst version I could have become, thanks to that experience, and for better or worse, I forgive you, dad."_

Kensi returned back to the present as Deeks pulled her hand and then moved it to his lips to kiss it sweetly. "Thank you for that day, my queen." He admitted with sparkling eyes, using her new nickname for her, as Summer was now the only princess in his world.

"It was important for both of us… And thanks to that we're who we're now, and we have this family now… Which, btw, is waiting for us, so go get yourself dressed and let's go." Kensi responded with a laugh, but the seriousness in her mismatched eyes making it clear that she understood.

Dressed in khaki shorts and a grayish-blue polo, Deeks exited the bedroom a half hour later, his blonde curls still damp but looking less disheveled than usual. His wife, in a lovely aquamarine summer dress, waiting on the couch with their two children.

Hand-in-hand, the foursome, along with the kids' puppy, left their house a little past noon, ready to drive to the Beale-Jones household to enjoy a joined father's day celebration.

-x-x-x-

Hours later, sitting at a lounge chair in Eric and Nell's backyard after their barbecue dinner had come to an end, Marty Deeks, took notice of the people around him and contently sighed as his eyes inadvertently misted with tears.

Sam and Kamran, played with the ex-Seal's grandchildren, as Aiden and his wife enjoyed the respite by snuggling together in the grass and looking at the sunset.

Callen and Anna, played basketball with their two boys, as they tried to convince Eric and Nell's children to join the game, but both being more engrossed in their tablets and already developing hacking skills.

Eric and Nell were just coming out the door, a big cake in the ex-analyst and now operations manager's hands, and cookies in the ex-operator and now NCIS instructor's ones.

Lifting himself from the chair, Deeks walked towards his wife and hugged her from behind, kissing her seductively in the neck and smiling at the shiver that ran down her back. _Good to know, even 10 years in the future, I can still provoke such a reaction,_ he thought with a laugh as he felt a tiny hand sneaking into his and then a little pull.

"Cookies, daddy." Summer said with a giggle, dragging her parents and brother behind her and towards the rest of their family who had now converged around the table in the yard.

The father's day celebration ended with the father's thanking everyone for the amazing day and the children sharing memories of their daddies which only serve to embarrass them and cause the mothers a good laugh.

Saying their goodbyes, the different families walked towards their cars, as they each remembered the different moments that had brought them to this day. From their personal journeys before and after NCIS, to the many years and operations they had survived together as parts of OSP's elite team. Days that were now in the long past, but which forever would be the foundation to the big family they now had, the strong and loyal men and women they were, and the ones they were also raising their children to become.

-x-x-x-

Later the night of June 18, 2028, Kensi and Deeks went to bed feeling tired but happy, content in the knowledge the day had been a big success. Scrapbook on the nightstand table, children tucked into bed, new memories in their minds, and infinite love in their hearts, the couple snuggled closer to each other as they drifted to sleep.

By the next morning, the two people in the bed had become four, as Summer and Jas had migrated to their parent's room sometime during the night. The couple waking up further apart than they had started and with two mop of blonde curls peeking from under the covers. Blonde man and brunette woman smiled at each other with pale blue and mismatched eyes shining, as they muttered silents _I love you_ and _good morning_ and mentally prepared for their morning routine. Getting themselves ready for work and the kids ready for school, or in this case, summer camp.

Stepping outside of bed and coercing their daughter and son into doing the same, both Kensi and Deeks remembered the day that had started this ride in which they found themselves now… _June 17, 2018_. Every day hasn't been easy, and they knew life would continue to throw barriers at them, but together they were certain they could overcome anything, as this would forever be the best journey they had taken in their lives, and they couldn't be happier they were doing it as husband and wife.

-x-x-x-

The deaths of both Don and Gordon had taken with them a part of Kensi and Deeks, and on that father's day 10 years ago, they had managed to let go and become the best version of themselves. They had started a new life when their father's had left this realm, but they hadn't fully stepped out from their shadows until that summer day. Under the LA cloudy sky, they had been able to forgive the things they hadn't been able to while their fathers had still been alive, but saying the words to themselves, each other, and the heavens above, had permitted the woman and man to really start the next chapter in their lives. From that day forward, the only father that existed was the one that had taught them how to be who they were now. Their lives and their mistakes, had gone with them to the grave, and neither Kensi nor Deeks, would be the ones to continue keeping them alive.

June 18, 2028 had in fact been a success, but only because June 17, 2018 had come before. And even though Kensi and Deeks' life journeys had started much earlier, on that day, they had taken their most important first step.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad, even if slightly nervous, to be back here._


End file.
